Pizza ovens generally include a housing that defines a cooking chamber for receiving a pizza for cooking Heating elements, such as gas burners, or combusting wood heat the cooking chamber to a suitable temperature. Certain pizza ovens operate at high temperatures. For example, the operating temperatures of such pizza ovens can be higher than five hundred degrees Fahrenheit.
Uniformly heating food items within pizza ovens operating at high temperatures poses challenges. For example, high temperature gradients within a pizza stone of the pizza oven can unevenly heat a pizza on the pizza stone. However, adjusting operation of the pizza oven to account for such temperature gradients can be difficult and slow.
Accordingly, a pizza oven with features for evenly heating a pizza stone of the pizza oven would be useful. In particular, a pizza oven with features for limiting hot spots on a pizza stone of the pizza oven would be useful.